


Love and Fear

by PeachyPuffBalls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel of Fear! Sugawara Koushi, Asahi is not so shy sometimes, Best friends! Suga and Oikawa, Blood and Raw Flesh, But he still gets nervous, Fear, First Daisuga Fanfic, I don't know how tags work, I'm a newbie writer, Journalist! Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Nightmares, No Beta, Office Worker! Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa is Suga's spoiled brat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police! Iwaizumi Hajime, Possible OOC characters, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Teacher! Hinata Shouyou, Zombie! Oikawa Tooru, daisuga - Freeform, especially towards a certain ROLLING THUNDA!, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyPuffBalls/pseuds/PeachyPuffBalls
Summary: Behind Sugawara Koushi’s angelic-like presence is a curse that had been making his life miserable for several years now. When anyone notices his smile, he unwillingly invokes their terrible nightmares within their minds. He was dubbed as the “Angel of Fear”, and Suga always wore a mask or tries his very best to not put on the cursed expression on his face. The only way for him to live a normal life again is to find his soulmate, the person that can fix his broken soul...… And it turns out that a certain journalist who has been chasing his tail is the one he’d been looking for.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DaiSuga is my OTP! So, I decided to make a story for them. Please bear with me for grammar and spelling mistakes!

Run.

It may sound like a cowardly move, but who wouldn’t do so when you finally know what’s chasing you? Every person, even the bravest ones, has something or someone to fear. Though any fear can be overcome, the greatest fears are the most difficult to battle. Especially when they’re nonexistent but make you crazy like a maniac.

The man moved like a cheetah; he hoped he could outrun the _monster_ chasing him. But he knew deep down his mind, there’s no way he could escape _her_.

A woman chasing down a man? No, you got one bit wrong. It was an anthropomorphic beast of unknown species, but its head was that of his _late wife_. The beast had been his nonexistent nightmare, but his wife was by far the greatest that he feared in his life. Adding them both made him think that Satan opened a portal in the overworld and sent the most chaotic demon to hunt him.

“N-No, please! S-Spare me! HELP!”

“Screaming is futile, my dear…”

Oh, how the distorted sound of his wife echoed within his mind and made him crazy. But she was _strangely right_ ; there’s no point in screaming. Even if he had a megaphone to amplify his voice to a higher volume, nothing’s going to happen. No one would be able to help him…

… not even when he’s running in the middle of the suburbs.

But it wasn’t just any ordinary suburbs; every house had no lights on. And how the streetlights were constantly flickering oddly was tearing up his sanity. It was a very late night, and his surroundings felt ghostly. There’s no presence of any living thing other than the trees and grass. Heck, there’s not even the presence of the wind or the stars in the sky.

He could only hear his own racing heartbeat, his ragged breathing, the stepping sounds of his shoes…

… and the sound of a very sharp blade unsheathing.

He’s so dead.

“Don’t look back, honey…”

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Daichi, I told you not to touch him.” Hajime groaned, scolding his meddling journalist friend for the second time. Though Daichi showed him with puppy eyes that he did wear a pair of gloves, he still shot him a glare. “Please don’t tell me it’s about the Angel of Fear again…”

The brunet sighed as he continued to check for the signs that he remembers finding on the mysterious vigilante’s victims.

“He doesn’t seem real to me.”

“He’s real; I’ve heard his peculiar story from an old town that I went into, and the victims’ eyes turning white explains that he’s behind these incidents.” Daichi hums while writing something in his notebook.

Hajime wasn’t buying his old town stories whatnots or his blog about the Angel of Fear, but he’s clearly concerned about the increasing number of victims with the signs that his journalist friend has listed. Although these victims are either witnessed doing criminal activities or found with high criminal records, it’s alarming that some of them end up being dead. They’re usually put in a coma-like state and would have a miserable life after waking up, but nowadays are a series of deaths due to cardiac arrest.

“I don’t understand what this guy went through, but he was on our wanted list for killing his own wife,” the cop stated. He notices the brunet’s frown, and he crossed his arms to his chest. “The last two victims with white eyes like that are—”

“—are also criminals. The Angel of Fear targets criminals.” Daichi always keeping note of that; it’s a distinct nature that becomes the reason why he’s interested in this peculiar creature. “It’s like he’s a vigilante or something. But no one really saw his true form.”

“How’d you even concluded that he’s a _he_?”

“Based on the old town—”

“You haven’t been sleeping well, have you? We should go have some coffee; I’m starving for some doughnuts.” Hajime waved off.

Daichi frowned but followed anyway. He knows that his officer friend doesn’t believe him too much. Heck, even the company that he’s working in rejects his reports about the Angel of Fear, but he’s persistent in discovering the truth. Despite that, he’s never been subjected to be fired from his main job; he’s one of the most outstanding journalists in the Miyagi Times. He solved many issues and cases within only a short time frame, found out the truth quickly, and that’s why he’s a valuable asset.

But this Angel of Fear case has been his problematic issue since last year. And Daichi knows that this is the most challenging one that he ever encountered.

If he were to solve this case, it would be the most significant accomplishment in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~

Slice.

Plunge.

Munch.

Oikawa can’t help but shiver in delight as the tangy taste of meat hit his palate. He missed this feeling, this undeniably glorious deliciousness on his mouth. Though he already had this meal as breakfast recently, it always made tears of joy form in the corners of his eyes. He felt divine, and he wanted more. More of the meat, more of the rawness, more of the blood slightly oozing from the flesh…

“Finish your meal quickly. We’re going to town.”

The dark brown-haired man’s eyes widened like two full moons. “Whry awr wree—”

“Don’t talk when your mouth is full, Tooru,” Suga softly scolded; his attention was kept on the book that he had been reading since yesterday.

After a colossal gulp, he looked at his best friend confusingly. “Why are we going out, Suga-chan?”

“Aren’t you suppose to be happy? Plus, I need to buy more chili. We’re running out of stock.” Suga sighed before putting on his mask and putting away the book in his bag. “I’ll wait outside,” and with that, he waved off.

Oikawa was very confused, but he was thrilled at the same time. It’s been so long since he went outside of the mansion, heaven knows how long it had been. Suga wasn’t really keeping him here, but he was afraid of the consequences that might happen when he takes a stroll without him. He knows within himself what he really is, and it scared him of what he could do.

What his insatiable hunger could do… The irresistible need for raw flesh…

Yes, Oikawa Tooru is a zombie. He was once dead, but he had been cursed just like Suga.

Suga and Oikawa became best friends at the first meeting, and it was like a heaven-sent miracle. Both were afraid of hurting each other. Oikawa was fearful of his desire to take a bite of him, while Suga was afraid to destroy his mind with his most gruesome nightmare.

Until the miraculous conclusion was made.

When one has a heart, the curse will fill it with corrupted blood and go to the brain, making any person fall into a nightmarish hallucination that could end their lives. But it was a different case on Oikawa. He has a heart, yes, but the corrupted blood doesn’t trigger hallucinations. In actuality, he already has corrupted blood flowing in veins and arteries after rising from his buried coffin. And since the Angel of Fear also has corrupted blood, the zombie treats him as an ally, another undead ally.

Both share the same goal in mind; to become normal and live normal.

And being harmless to each other is a sign that there’s still hope for them. All they need to do is find their soulmates, the ones that will end their suffering.

“Wait for me, Suga-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed after wiping off the _red sauce_ from the corner of his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga finally meet, while a certain cheeky zombie breaks someone's hand.

Suga frowned beneath his mask. He never thought that the chili that he usually bought in this store had a price hike. It was unbelievable; chili getting expensive? It’s not really a bother, but he wondered if it’s getting difficult to grow chili plants nowadays.

“Suga-chan, look!” He heard Oikawa call him from a particular section, and he wasn’t surprised by what he tried to show him. “It looks so tasty. We should buy some!”

“Tooru, you know we have a lot of stock of meat at home. Why don’t you try some seafood?”

“I want only meat!” He pouts. The silver-haired man sighed and eventually granted his request. “Yay! You’re the best, Suga-chan!”

_‘I hope nobody heard or saw that…’_ Because it would be weird seeing someone getting very attentive on a large slab of bloody meat wrapped in clear cellophane. People would think his best friend is a zombie, which was actually true.

It was exactly 2pm after they finished their grocery shopping. While Suga picked their everyday essentials, Oikawa was always tempted to hoard every meat products that they pass by. He can’t really blame him, but he was glad that his best friend was trying his best to resist his undead nature. In actuality, Oikawa managed to grab seven meat products – five are which Suga almost choked on air for being expensive – and he didn’t bother grabbing anything more afterward. He’s a handful, but Suga was glad they have more than enough money.

“Ready to check out, sir?” The cashier smiled upon seeing him push the cart.

The silver-haired man nodded.

“Suga-chan, can I wait for you outside?”

“Alright, buy me a canned soda in the vending machine.” He hands him some money to punch in the machine that was sitting outside.

“Sure thing!” Oikawa grinned and waved off.

While waiting for his groceries to be checked, the cashier seemed eager to converse with him. “You two seem to be close friends, sir.”

Hazel-brown eyes didn’t bother looking at the woman, but instead, he was busy counting money to be paid. Despite that, he managed to softly mutter, “Yeah…”

“I admit, he looks like a model. I think I’ve seen him somewhere, but I just can’t put my finger on it…”

Suga broke out a cold sweat but didn’t reply. He knows that Oikawa is a vital person before he died and turned into a zombie. But just like the cashier, Suga is also wondering about his real identity. Oikawa never talked about his past life because of one reason; he became an undead without any past memories. Good thing he knows his own name, but Suga never discovered any Oikawa Tooru in his investigation of his identity.

_‘Heck, he didn’t even know when and how he died…’_ His age is a big mystery too. Who knows if his best friend is already two hundred years old? Gosh, Suga is just twenty-seven.

“Cash or card, sir?” The cashier’s voice snapped him from his thoughts.

“Uhh… cash.” He looked at the final amount on the tiny screen, and he sighed heavily. That was not what the same amount with the money he counted. _‘Tooru is a spoiled brat…’_ Suga begins counting more money.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I wonder what’s taking him so long…” Leaning against a post, Oikawa frowns as he takes a sip from his milk drink, the slight sourness wasn’t what he expected, but it was bearable. “This ain’t so bad. I wonder what Suga-chan’s drink tastes like.”

“Asahi, it’s kinda awkward to talk about your love problem right now. I’ll be going to your shop after I fetch us something to drink, okay?”

The dark brown-haired zombie stared at the man with glasses that just went inside the store. He looked like he was in a hurry, and it was evident that he seemed worried about his friend on the phone. Whoever that “Asahi” man could be, Oikawa could tell that he was close friends with the man with glasses.

_‘Love…’_ That word echoed inside his undead mind. It was something related to the people that he and Suga were looking for. _‘Love from soulmates…’_

If they finally found their soulmates, then they could normally live at last. Love from their soulmates was the key to fix the curse. His hunger for raw flesh will finally be satiated, and Suga will no longer fear to wear a smile. An angel like his best friend was not supposed to frown and keep a straight face all the time.

“God, please grant me a sign that Suga-chan and I are bound to find our soulmates soon…” Oikawa clasped his hands and closed his eyes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

“Hey there, pretty boy.” A deep voice suddenly made the dark brown-haired zombie open his eyes. “You look lost. Are you from around here?”

“Um… I’m not really lost. I’m just waiting for my best friend.” Oikawa knows where this is going, but he’s trying his best to be a bit respectful.

The burly dude smirked and put his hand on the post, towering Oikawa a few centimeters in height. “We could wait for your friend somewhere else. Whaddya say?”

He didn’t really feel intimidated, but he’s cringing terribly. _‘He needs to go away before I eat him alive…’_ That was true; his zombie hunger was kicking in again. If this man doesn’t leave him be, there will be a bloody dead body with a savagely torn open stomach lying in the middle of the street. “P-Pardon, but I think it’s better if—”

“It’s better if we go somewhere else! That’s totally ri—”

SNAP!

“GAAAHHH!” The man screamed in pain as his free hand was grabbed by Oikawa and forcefully turned to 360 degrees. He could definitely hear the bones cracking beneath the reddening skin, and Oikawa’s inner zombie licked his lips in delight.

An evil smirk crossed his lips. “You tried to cut me off while I’m talking. I said…” SNAP! “… it’s better…” SNAP! “… if I wait…” SNAP! “… for my friend…” SNAP! “… here.”

Each forceful turn of the hand made the man scream intensely. At least Oikawa turned it back to normal, but the sight of his wrist's redness was definitely something to enjoy. Oh, how he imagined taking a bite on that hurting wrist. Would it taste better than the expensive meat that he bought in the grocery store recently?

_‘Suga-chan would definitely be mad if he sees this poor rodent…’_ Oikawa pouted at the thought of his best friend sending him a deadly glare while trying to feed him an overly-burnt piece of meat. He never experienced that, but it truly terrified him.

“P-Please… l-let m-me… go…” The man begged horribly.

“Run along now, little mouse…” Oikawa stifled the evil laugh trying to escape his lips as he watched the man limpingly run away as far from him as possible. He then looked at the store's glass door, and he still failed to see his best friend. “Suga-chan, you’re taking waaayyy too long!” He pouts.

~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi blinked a few times before he could process the sight of the man in front of him. Silver hair, hazel-brown eyes, and a tiny black dot beneath the left eye… He wore a black mask that fashionably complements his gray cardigan and blue jeans. He was fascinating to his eyes, especially when he’s the same person that Daichi saw before he went to grab a bottle of wine in the beverage section.

The silver-haired man was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the cashier. If Daichi’s speculation was correct, then the cashier must have run out of coins or papers to provide as change.

“That dumb bitch is seriously wasting my time…” Although it was only a soft mutter, Daichi couldn’t help but snicker a little. The attractive man seemed to notice this and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and Daichi felt the heat crept slowly on his cheeks. But he definitely didn’t expect the next statement that was said beneath his mask, “I hope you don’t pay larger than the price of that wine. Learn from my mistake; I should’ve used my card.”

The brunet chuckled. “I’ll take note of that.”

A few seconds passed, and the cashier still wasn’t back. Daichi thought she could be a newbie here, and the silver-haired man seems to thought about that too. Deciding to not bore him in waiting, he said, “Haven’t seen you around these parts. Are you new here?”

“Possibly.”

_‘That’s kinda cold…’_

“But I guess I could ask that to you as well.”

Daichi smiled. “I live somewhere around here. Name’s Sawamura Daichi, by the way.” He extended his hand, and he was internally giddy when the man shook hands with him.

“Sugawara Koushi.” The way his eyelashes moved as he blinked was breath-taking.

_‘Koushi…’_ He was tempted to address him with that, but he decided to play safe. He wasn’t really prepared to meet such a magnificent man today, and he wasn’t a smooth talker. “So, Sugawara—”

“I-I’m very sorry, sir! We didn’t really have any—”

“Please don’t explain it. I’m really in a hurry, and I have a friend waiting for me outside. I understand that you’re new to your job. Just be a bit perceptive next time, and keep working hard.” Suga’s expression was mysterious beneath the mask, but the cashier was almost tearing up in joy for being forgiving.

_‘Beautiful and kind… Gosh, am I having a crush?’_ Daichi’s blush grew more intense upon thinking that. He hasn’t thought of someone like that in a long time.

“T-Thank you for understanding, sir! Here’s your change. I do hope you come back another time.”

“I will because you’re the only store here that has my typical chili. I can’t find it anywhere else.” He grabbed the large grocery bag and waved off. He then turned to Daichi with a hidden expression beneath the mask before actually stepping out of the automatic glass door. “Nice meeting you, Sawamura-kun.”

Though Daichi preferred that he had called him not by his family name, the way Suga said his name made Cupid shot an arrow to his heart. _‘O-Oh my—’_

“Um… Sir, are you ready to check out?” The cashier snapped him from his daydreaming.

“U-Uh, yeah. H-Here’s my card…” The brunet hastily gave her the blue card. While waiting for his receipt, he managed to thought, _‘I wonder when will I meet him again?’_

Unknown to him, it will be soon. Very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the same day but set at night time. After leaving Asahi's place, Daichi didn't expect to meet the angel sooner than later. But Suga was more than shocked when something happened that he didn't expect to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter summaries, sorry!

“Suga-chan, how would you like your steak to be?”

“Medium. And please pour the usual spicy sauce so I won’t bother dipping.”

“Okay! Hang tight there, Suga-chan, because Chef Oikawa will be blowing your mind away like 4th of July in America with his steakalicious steak!”

If this was indeed Oikawa’s second life, Suga assumes that his early life was that he worked at a comedy bar. His puns and jokes were too much to handle by any average person. He would definitely have many friends with his jolly personality; he could’ve been a model if what the cashier said earlier was true.

But since Suga isn’t a normal person, he had been bound to keep a stoic expression. He practiced it for many years, and now he had mastered it. He would never smile, his lips will never curve upward, and he would definitely not laugh.

Because it’s what his curse is all about; his smile brings hell to whoever sees it.

And though his best friend is immune to it, Suga could never risk showing his cursed smile to him either. He’s all that he ever had in his life, and Suga would be much more miserable if he becomes the cause of the dark brown-haired male’s demise…

_“Don’t be afraid to show your true self, Makoto. It’s the reason why I fell in love with you,” Engrid said with a sad smile._

_‘I could never show my true self…’_ Suga sighed. _‘If I were Makoto, I’ll be very sorry for Engrid. She deserves better than me…’_

“Suga-chan! Stop being a sad puppy there, and let’s eat dinner!” Oikawa’s lively voice resonated from the kitchen.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” He placed the book on his coffee table and joined his best friend.

In the kitchen, there stood a grinning zombie who didn’t look like a zombie at all. He seemed very human, but Suga knew better. Unlike any average zombie, Oikawa can regenerate any would or sliced limb in mere seconds. He’s immune to sunlight, holy water, or any disease. He’s not too pale, nor did he look like a walking stick. He’s very much a healthy zombie, and other than having a model-like physique, he also has superhuman strength.

Suga hates to admit, but what Oikawa named himself suits him. He’s the “Dangerously Hot Zombie”, and that’s why Suga spoils him too much. He doesn’t want to get on his bad side; he doesn’t even have super regeneration like him.

“Suga-chan, I hope you enjoyed our little grocery shopping recently because I truly enjoyed it myself!”

The silver-haired man narrowed his eyes. “Did you do something while you were waiting outside the store?”

Oikawa’s grin never faltered, but he was twirling his fingers and didn’t manage to answer.

“Don’t tell me you tried to eat a poor stray cat—”

“I would never eat a poor animal alive, Suga-chan! I’m so offended!”

But there was still the aura of nervousness off him. Suga’s curse has a perk of identifying feelings through the auras that any person emits. And right now, Oikawa definitely did something just by the nerving aura that he continues to amplify.

“Tooru,” he said in a certain tone of voice that he knew Oikawa could never resist.

“… W-Well, someone tried to take me somewhere. I know he has bad intention.”

“Did you even saw the signs that he’s a bad guy? Did he talk deep and intimidating? Was he burly and looked like a typical asshole? Did he try to tower you with his tall figure?”

“Calm down, Suga-chan. To those questions that you said, my answer would all be yes.” Oikawa chuckled. “But fear not! I turned his hand 360 degrees to teach him a lesson, and he scurried like a rodent on how putrid he smelled.”

“… Alright, I’ll accept that for now.” Suga sighed; he anticipates Oikawa to be the death of him someday. “But you shouldn’t have been too harsh on him. Why not kick him in the balls or something?”

“Uhm… Suga-chan, you know I would’ve killed him if I did that.” A mischievous smirk crossed his lips.

“… Right.” He dares not to imagine if the super zombie did that, then the man’s organ between his legs would… “Okay, please try to eat without continuing that topic ever again.”

And Oikawa mouthed a good laugh, which made Suga almost join him too.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, I’m sure you two can fix it. Noya can be a bit brash sometimes, but he’s patient and forgiving when it comes to you.” Daichi smiled before taking a sip from his drink.

“Yeah, I guess we’ll be okay…” Asahi sigh. Then, a thought suddenly hit him and said, “Hey, aren’t you going to tell me about the guy you met at the store.”

The brunet choked on his gulp, and Asahi could just snicker. He swore he wished that his friend would never have remembered the message that he sent him earlier. “I-I… Uh… H-He…” _‘Fuck, why am I acting like this?!’_

“Woah, woah, woah. I’ve never encountered a Daichi stuttering from a simple first meeting with someone. This ain’t just a typical crush, I’m sure of it.”

“I-It’s not like that!”

“Oh, puh-lease. Spill the tea, man.”

This is what Daichi hated when Asahi crossed paths with Noya. His confidence really sparked up, and he could tease him now. The little shit became both a good and bad influence on his best friend. _‘But they’re really an annoyingly good couple, if I may say so myself.’_

“I’m waiting, Sawamura Daichi.”

“O-Okay, okay!” He nervously fixed his glasses and felt his face blush. “H-His name is Sugawara Koushi. Silver hair, a beauty mark beneath his left eye, and his eyes are hazel brown…” _‘Too bad he had a black mask… I wish I could’ve seen his smile.’_ Whatever was beneath the mask, Daichi was utterly eager to see. He was already assumed the silver-haired man to be an angel sent from heaven; his beauty is almost divine. Almost because Daichi never got to catch a glimpse of his true divinity.

Sugawara Koushi… He could be the most beautiful man Daichi had ever seen. And he’s only exaggerating because it’s his nature as a writer and a journalist. What lies under his mask is another mystery for him to solve.

_‘Maybe I could make a novel based on him?’_

“Hmm… What else?” Asahi snickered at the brunet’s intensely blushing face.

_‘Gosh, this man really had a change in confidence…’_

The two men talked until almost late in the night. And again, it was all about Daichi’s mysterious boy crush than Asahi’s Noya problem. The brunet felt that his face's redness became permanent, but he’s quite glad about the improvement in his friend’s self-esteem. It just annoys him about the teasing and all, but Daichi was almost admitting that it could be true…

… that he fell in love at first sight with a silver-haired angel named Sugawara Koushi.

“Thanks for stopping by, Daichi! Make sure to introduce me to your soon-to-be boyfriend!”

Daichi groaned and felt the blush coming back to haunt his face. “H-He’s not my—”

“Whatever you say, my friend!” Asahi laughed and waved goodbye.

The brunet said goodbye and walked down the direction of his own apartment. Since his home is just a few blocks away from Asahi’s, he didn’t need to use his car. And it was better to walk than drive while under a little bit of intoxication. There wasn’t a single person around, and some houses already have their lights off. If he were to be mugged, it would be unfortunate for him, so he tried to hurry.

On his hurried walk in the middle of the night, he saw a familiar face beneath a flickering streetlight. His vision seemed blurry, but he knows to himself that he caught a glimpse of silver hair. But this person didn’t have a black mask covering the lower part of his face.

And Daichi swore he saw a true angel smiling, but it wasn’t facing towards his direction. Oh, how lucky would he have been if his vision wasn’t wavering a bit.

“S-Suga…?” he calls out softly. It was the only word that he could mutter before the smile on the silver-haired angel’s face faltered and turned into a frown. _‘Is he sad about meeting me at this point of time?’_ Though that thought could be from his intoxication, he wanted to admit it.

Time seemed to stop between them as they both stared at each other. Daichi was getting worried when the silver-haired angel began slowly to back away.

And it shocked him when he exclaimed in a voice that confirms that he was indeed the Sugawara he met earlier, “Y-You shouldn’t have looked!”

It confused Daichi. What did he mean? Why shouldn’t he look? _‘Was he committing a crime or something?’_ Then, the thought scared him and made him turn it into a worrying question. “A-Are you a criminal?”

Suga didn’t respond. If Daichi knew the situation, he would realize that the other man was more shocked than him.

“Answer me, Suga!” He didn’t mean to yell; it was the effect of alcohol. Gosh, that wine that he bought was definitely not wine like what Asahi said earlier. He would hate himself if his rudeness just made the silver-haired man cry.

But something happened weird. Very weird and very unexpected…

Suga made a stance that added up to the brunet’s confusion; a stern and stoic expression crossed his angelic face. And Daichi was totally shocked when he suddenly ran towards him.

And then it was all a blur…

~~~~~~~~~~

“A wonderful midnight to you, Suga-cha— Who the heck is that?!” The once cheeky zombie turned terrified when he saw his best friend carrying a brunet with glasses on his back. Oikawa knows about Suga’s vigilant acts during the night, but he had never expected him to bring someone to their mansion!

Suga sighed tiredly. “Don’t you think it would be nice for you to put him somewhere else than my back? He’s quite heavy, you know.”

“O-Oh! Right, right!” In a swift and effortless move, Oikawa had the brunet on his arms bridal style. One would be totally surprised to see a lithe built man carrying a muscly hunk like that. After placing him on the nearest sofa, he sighed. With a confused look, he states, “Who is this man anyway? He kinda looks familiar to me.”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “You know Sawamura? Is he a zombie too?”

“Uh… My stomach is practically growling just by the sight of his chunky arm, Suga-chan. He’s definitely human.”

That was not the answer that the silver-haired man expected from his zombie best friend. Hazel-brown eyes widened in shock and total confusion. _‘There’s no way… There’s no freaking way…’_

“Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost, Suga—”

“H-He was immune to my curse…”

It was Oikawa’s turn to be shocked this time. They both looked at the unconscious man like they both seen a ghost. A human being immune to the Angel of Fear’s cursed smile is unheard of. No one became sane after experiencing the nightmarish hallucinations brought by the curse…

… Just who the heck is this man?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi wakes up and gets to see Suga's angelic face once again without a mask. But remembering the situation last night, can he still think that Suga is innocent as ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda cringing at this chapter, but I hope you like it!

_“Daddy, lift me up on your back!” A grinning young boy with brown hair exclaimed. He looks so happy, and Daichi couldn’t help but smile at his son too._

_“Okay, but we should meet your mama. He could be done preparing our supper.”_

_“I hope Mama made our favorite!”_

_Daichi chuckled. “Maybe he did…”_

_The father giddily skipped with his son on his back. Just from a distance, they can already smell the aromatic smell of ramen. Oh, how their mouth watered by just imagining how delicious the cooking of their beloved._

_“Faster, Daddy! Uncle ***** might eat all the meat in our ramen!”_

_The older brunet gasped playfully. “Oh my gosh, you’re right! We better hurry!” It would definitely be a miserable moment for them to find his *****’s always-hungry uncle eating every bit of meat in their ramen._

_And Daichi’s smile widened as they opened the door, revealing his angelic spouse radiating happiness and love with his beautiful smile…_

~~~~~~~~~~

Something’s not right…

Daichi didn’t want that dream to end, but everything went black all of a sudden. His head felt like it was being pounded with mortar and pestle. His body felt lying on an unusually comfortable surface; he didn’t have such a mattress in his bedroom like this. He tried to open his eyes or move any of his limbs, but he felt mysteriously immobile.

_‘W-What’s going on…?’_ He thought, slightly panicking. And in a few seconds after that thought, he slowly began to hear two voices speaking.

“—think he’s going to wake up?” The first voice asked. It sounded like a male, but Daichi couldn’t recognize who it could be.

“I dunno, Tooru. Why don’t you make breakfast?” And this particular voice was utterly familiar. It had the same angelic tone as someone he knew. Upon realizing who that voice truly belonged to, Daichi tried his mighty best to wake up.

“Alright, Suga-chan! Hope your hot boyfriend likes my cooking, though. I’m not saying that I’ll compete with—”

“H-He’s not my boyfriend!”

For some reason, Daichi felt a pang in his chest upon hearing the denial. If he wasn’t experiencing a bad hangover, he would’ve felt embarrassed. But he then finally managed to stir awake, a groan escaping his lips as his dark brown eyes slowly took in the sight of a certain silver-haired man in front of him.

… And dear God, Suga isn’t wearing a mask this time! Daichi was never wrong when he thought of him as an angel sent from heaven. A worried expression was definitely what he was expecting, and Daichi felt his heart skip a beat. Suga was worried about him!

“You okay, Sawamura-kun? You passed out last night, probably because of your irresponsible drinking.”

_‘… Wow, that truly hurt…’_ He should definitely blame the fake wine that he bought yesterday. That was definitely not a simple wine at all…

…

…

_‘W-Wait, I remember something…!’_ In an instant, Daichi backed away from the silver-haired angel. Or should he say… a suspicious criminal! Despite his terribly aching head and muscles, he managed to get back at a great distance from him.

“Um… Sawamura—” Suga was cut off with a series of angry questions.

“W-Where did you take me?! W-What were you doing last—”

“You’re in my house, Sawamura-kun. Don’t go thinking that I’m a criminal because I’m definitely not.” Suga glared at him, arms crossed on his chest.

Daichi knew he was his boy crush, but he was definitely not buying his reasoning. “But you were—”

“I’m trying to get home just like you. You should be grateful that we manage to meet at that time, or you could’ve been sleeping in the middle of the road.”

The brunet gritted his teeth, sweat beaded on his forehead profusely, and he felt something weird within his body. But Suga still acted suspicious last night; he clearly remembered what he heard from him. “I heard you say that I shouldn’t have looked! What do you mean by—”

And Daichi’s sentence was cut off when he suddenly felt his stomach rumble. The next thing that happened definitely horrified Suga.

Daichi vomited, a horrible mushy pudding-like puke stained the bedsheets.

Suga almost died. Because those bedsheets were _his_ bedsheets! His. Fucking. Precious. Bedsheets!

“Suga-chan, is Sawa-chan already—” And when another brunet entered the room, he looked like all colors from his face were drained in an instant.

…

…

“Sawamura Daichi…” The way Suga stated his name made Daichi think he’s not truly an angel. And the current expression on his face is mysteriously horrifying; it was much more frightening than his mother when she’s angry! “… do you want to die?”

_‘O-Oh shit!’_ He was trembling like a chihuahua.

“Do you know…” Suga took a step around the bed to get to Daichi on the other side, and the other man is seriously shitting his pants. “… how much….” Another step. “… those bedsheets…” And another. “… cost?”

“P-Please d-don’t kill me…” Daichi pleaded, his vision beginning to falter from intense fright and unbearable headache.

Without really thinking, Suga suddenly smirked. He _freaking_ smirked, and he didn’t realize that Daichi was currently seeing it! “Oh, I’m not going to kill you, dear…” His voice almost sounded like another voice, a demonic one! Daichi felt his soul being sucked out of his body, and he eventually fell unconscious.

“S-Suga-chan!” the other brunets standing in the corner exclaimed. “Y-You just smirked!”

And Suga finally realizes it. “… SHIT!” He sees Daichi passed out limpingly on the bed; the disgusting puke beside him didn’t make the situation any better. Panicking, he rushed to him and shook his unconscious body to wake. “S-Sawamura-kun, please wake up! I’m so sorry!”

“I-I think he didn’t see it, Suga-chan.”

“What the fuck do you mean, Tooru?! He’s gone insane, and the curse is probably killing him!” Suga gritted his teeth in agony.

Oikawa then rushed to the fallen man and inspected his eyes. He sighed when he didn’t see what he was expecting to see. “His eyes didn’t turn white. He’s okay; his eyes were tightly closed when you were threatening him like a wretched demon.”

Suga didn’t know whether he should feel relieved or continue to worry. _‘Stupid, Koushi. You’re so stupid!’_ If he only controlled his emotions better, this wouldn’t have happened. And maybe if he didn’t cross paths with Daichi last night, then he shouldn’t have been tangled up with his problems. _‘Daichi is innocent. Why did he need to suffer too…?’_

“S-Suga-chan!” Oikawa was horrified once more when his best friend also passed out, collapsing on the floor. “Oh, what the heck am I going to do with you two?!”

~~~~~~~~~~

Oikawa sighed as he ran his fingers against his hair. He never expected things would turn out like this. Suga and Daichi are both passed out on Suga’s huge bed with newly changed bedsheets. He’s quite upset about the puke because he knows that his best friend will assign him on laundry after this _situation_.

“God, why the heck did Suga-chan get tangled up with an alcoholic like Sawa-chan?” The brunet zombie pouts.

In actuality, he didn’t expect that Suga would bring someone over at all; a human to the very least! He never encountered his best friend being terribly worried for anyone – excluding him – because of his curse. Suga kept his heart to be steel-hard so that he can refrain from killing innocent humans accidentally.

And about Daichi being immune to the curse… Oikawa thinks the human was just lucky because he had his eyes closed when Suga mustered his death smile. He witnessed the scene, and he would’ve laughed it off if it was just a joke scene. But closing the eyes is the only way for humans to avoid the effects of the curse, which was probably what happened last night too.

“But why oh why did he became really worried with Sawa-chan. It’s really not him to worry too much…” At this point, the zombie brunet was too confused to care anymore. He suddenly found Suga’s favorite book sitting on the nightstand. Oikawa was really interested in this one; it had a peculiar cover, and Suga had been reading this one for almost three months now…

…

“Wait, the author’s name is Sawamura Daichi?!” He choked on air after blinking a few times to check if his eyes were just playing tricks with him. But the author was indeed named as “Sawamura Daichi”.

Oikawa looked with shocked eyes at the passed out Daichi. There’s no way Suga brought the author of his favorite book in the mansion! That’s freaking unbelievable!

…

“… Oh my goodness, I’m gonna have a heart attack at this moment.” He chuckled cheekily.

But Oikawa was a zombie, an immortal with an insatiable hunger for meat. Heart attacks don’t work on him.

And since he ain’t dying even after the two wake up, he’s gonna have fun teasing his best friend later on.

“Ugh…” A groan was heard.

… But he’s gonna have to stall the alcoholic author first so he won’t doubt Suga about being a good guy. Oh, he sure know what to do now; he’s gonna play matchmaking.

“… A—”

Oikawa rushed to him and immediately shushed Daichi before he could even scream. The brunet author’s wide eyes were almost tearing up, and the zombie felt really bad about that. “Sorry, Sawa-chan. Suga-chan isn’t really a bad guy. I want you to listen to me after I remove my hand from your mouth. And please don’t scream, okay? The little angel is trying to sleep peacefully, y’know?” He grins.

Daichi glared. _‘A-As if he’s an—’_

“Sawa-chan, he’s not really a bad guy. I promise you. He explained to me what happened last night…” Then, he leaned towards his ear and huskily whispered, “He has a crush on a certain author named Sawamura Daichi, y’know? And it would be embarrassing to him if you, the actual Sawamura Daichi, would notice his giddy expression while he thinks about you.”

…

…

_‘WHAT?!’_ Daichi's face flamed like an inferno. It was unbelievable; he just tried to kill him earlier!

On the other hand, Oikawa was secretly praying to God that the brunet human will bite his bait. It wasn’t really part of his plan, and Suga will definitely try to kill him later if he knows this (which wouldn’t be possible because he’s immortal). He still wasn’t sure if he did have a crush on Daichi, but the book that he’s always reading is clear evidence, though.

But everything that happened since last night is actually Suga’s fault after all; why the heck would he even say the wrong words last night? “You shouldn’t have looked” was really going to raise suspicion to anyone!

“So… Do you believe me?” _‘Freaking nod, for goodness sake!’_

And Daichi did nod. It was all Oikawa needed to release his hand.

_‘Phew… I have to admit that Suga-chan is stupid sometimes…’_ He notices the brunet staring at his best friend. _‘… and this alcoholic dude evidently has a crush on him too.’_

“… I-I should go—”

“No, Sawa-chan,” Oikawa states as he pushed the glasses to his face. “You’re eating breakfast in the kitchen first. And I’ll still need to convince you more about my best friend not being some creepy criminal.”

“Really, I’m— shit…” Daichi felt his stomach rumble again. His head had never been better too; it’s still feeling like being torn open.

Grinning, Oikawa quickly – but carefully – pulled the man by his arm off of the bed, and they scurried to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a dull chapter, but I made KageHina finally appear here! Enjoy!

Daichi couldn’t believe how huge Suga’s house is. When the other brunet said that only the two of them lived here, it was a real shocker. As a journalist, he already met many wealthy people before, and he even managed to interview them in their fancy mansions. But to say that Suga and this brunet didn’t have any maids or butler is truly unexpected.

Speaking of the brunet, he had a tight grip on Daichi’s wrist as they steer their way to the kitchen. A lithe built like him was unexpected to have a bit tight grip. And Daichi didn’t even know his name!

But as if he’s like a psychic, the brunet spoke while walking, “I never really introduced myself yet, have I?”

“Erm… Yeah…” _‘And can you please remove your hand now?’_ Daichi’s wrist was seriously starting to hurt a bit.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, Suga-chan’s best friend.” Even without looking back at him, Daichi could feel him having a smirk on his face. “And I think we’re here! Take a seat, and help yourself! I’ll bring you some painkillers.” Oikawa exclaimed upon arriving at a room that seemed big enough to be a living room. At this point, he finally let go of Daichi’s wrist, and the man had to sigh in relief.

The kitchen was huge, divided into two for the dining area and the cooking area. Though Daichi felt like there are still some cooking tools and equipment that they don’t have, they have numerous to display for the eyes of people that may happen to walk here. They have several appliances, such as an impressively large refrigerator and the latest microwave oven model, which Daichi never had in his own apartment kitchen.

_‘Should I really trust these people…?’_ He thought to himself.

“Here are the painkillers! You should eat something first before you take them.”

“Um… Thanks…”

And after giving him the meds, Oikawa began munching on pancakes and stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel. Daichi can’t help but sigh. How the heck can he eat that high stack of pancakes? His appetite is like a black hole, seriously. _‘Yeah, yeah… They’re really_ that _suspicious.’_

Oh, if he only knew what kind of pancakes the cheeky brunet had been eating…

“Pwick whratevver—”

“Please don’t talk while your mouth is full…” Daichi facepalms.

After a huge gulp, Oikawa chuckled. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just really a carefree person, and I’m Suga-chan’s spoiled brat.”

_‘I could see that…’_ Again, Daichi thought he and the owner of this mansion are really _suspicious_.

“By the way, how do you even know Suga-chan? He never brought someone here before, not even the people in the company that he invests money to.”

Daichi almost moaned in delight upon taking in a delicious bite of pancake. This is the most fantastic pancake that he ever tasted. Upon noticing that Oikawa was talking to him, he blushed. “U-Uhm… What did you say again?”

Oikawa just smiled. “Nevermind. Just finish eating first.” He noticed how the man appreciated the simple meal. Although Oikawa is the usual chef in the mansion, his cooking is based on his best friend’s cooking. Food is a lot better when Suga is in the kitchen; he’s the true master chef in the house. _‘Seems like Suga-chan’s cooking will be the key to his heart. You’re a lucky man, Sawa-chan.’_

~~~~~~~~~~

“Big bro! Hinata-sensei gave me a star, look!” The young lad excitedly showed the red star mark on his hand to his brother. “I’ve been a good boy today, so let’s go to McDonald's!”

“Alright, alright.” _‘Cheeky little boy.’_ The older brother smiled.

It’s another day when Kageyama is bound to fetch Haruki in his elementary school, and it’s usually his day off. This kind of day was always reserved for spending some time with his brother, which he always looks forward to. And since the school said that today will only be half-day, he has more time to spend with him.

“Oi, Kageyama!” a familiar bright voice exclaimed. “It’s good to see you again. Today’s your day off, right?”

“Yeah. Haruki and I will be going to McDonald’s.” The raven-haired man scratched his head awkwardly. Hinata always made him have butterflies fluttering in his stomach whenever they meet. It has always been like that after they went to the volleyball nationals in high school, and he never got to confess his feelings for the tangerine-haired male ever since.

Hinata grinned. “My shift’s off too, so why don’t I join you guys?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprise. “Y-You don’t—”

“You’re joining us again, Hinata-sensei? That would be great! Big brother, let Hinata-sensei come with us!”

_‘Oh God…’_ The last time they let Hinata join their bonding is a complete disaster of awkwardness for Kageyama. He always watched his tangerine-haired crush play with his brother, and Kageyama was stuck on daydreaming about him. _‘Calm down, Kageyama. Just don’t be too obvious, and all will be fine…’_

“Pweetty pweeeaaassseee, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata stated in a childish voice with puppy eyes, and Kageyama almost died there for seeing something so cute.

_‘Boke, Hinata. You’re too cute for your own good…’_ But of course, he didn’t say those words. Just the thought of it made him blush like a tomato, and he hoped that the tangerine-haired male didn’t notice it. Hinata would be the death of him someday, he swears.

After fixing his composure, Kageyama finally nodded.

“YAY!” Both Haruki and Hinata jumped for joy, and they skipped happily to Kageyama’s car – Hinata doesn’t own one

Oh, this will surely be an interesting day off _again_.

~~~~~~~~~~

Suga stirred awake. Upon waking up, he finds himself in his bedroom, and he’s lying on his own bed. His head throbbed uncomfortably, but he knows it’ll be fine later. And when his stomach suddenly grumbled, a groan escaped his lips.

_‘I wonder if Tooru made break—’_ His eyes then widened upon remembering someone.

Sawamura Daichi… The man whom he thought he just killed with his curse…

“S-Sawamu—” When he found no one beside him, he started to panic. _‘W-Where did he go…?’_

The door suddenly opened, and there stood a grinning brunet zombie. He holds a tray of food which did not look compatible to be breakfast. But the smell is quite familiar and mouth-watering. “Suga-chan, you slept through breakfast, so I already made you lunch.”

“W-Where is _he_?” the silver-haired boy asked, lifting himself up and sat on the bed edge.

Oikawa knew exactly who he meant and smiled. “Sawa-chan already left. He said that he needs to finish a report to be passed tomorrow on his work.”

Suga narrowed his eyes. “But tomorrow’s Saturday. Are you sure he—”

“He’s a journalist in Miyagi Times, Suga-chan. There are many things I learned about him, and he seems a good guy.”

_‘A journalist, huh…’_ Suga did not expect that. Although that explains the glasses that he wore, his body build doesn’t definitely state that fact. Broad shoulders, muscly arms— _‘WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?!’_

“Ohoho! You also didn’t tell me that he’s the author of your favorite novel, Suga-chan.” Oikawa snickered before placing the tray of food beside him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking—”

“‘Trepidation’ by Sawamura Daichi.” The brunet zombie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Aren’t you looking at the author of your books?”

…

…

…

_‘WHAAATTT?’_

If he had started eating right now, he would’ve choked.

To show evidence, Oikawa picked up the book sitting on the nightstand and pushed it on his best friend’s face. Suga grabbed the book and was utterly shocked to find who is the author of it.

Below the large font title is the author’s name in small font size.

And it was, indeed, Sawamura Daichi.

“Holy spicy mapo tofu…” Suga gasped.

The brunet zombie smirked. “Yup, Suga-chan. Your lunch today is your favorite spicy mapo tofu.”

Many thoughts swarmed in Suga’s mind like a colony of bees. Questions of why’s, how’s, and what’s were the first ones that troubled him. Why is he the freaking author? How did this all happen? What are the odds of accidentally meeting the author of your favorite book and not realizing who he actually was?

And as soon as a particular thought hit his mind, he went pale.

_‘… What if I accidentally killed him?’_ Oh, that thought is seriously nerve-wracking. Suga would definitely hate himself more than he hated his whole life if that happened. He made many mistakes in the past, and he doesn’t want Daichi to be part of those mistakes too.

“Don’t think about negative thoughts, Suga-chan! I got his number for you, and I also gave yours to him!” Oikawa suddenly exclaimed with a snicker.

And just like that, the silver-haired man’s face burst into flames. He didn’t expect Oikawa to do that. But although that was an utterly embarrassing and awkward thing, Suga would definitely need to thank his best friend for that. Right now, something’s telling him that it’s best to apologize to the journalist slash author of his favorite novel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though both have each other's number, Suga doesn't like that Daichi didn't try to text him back. So, he decides to meet up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of Daichi and Suga's first not-date (but a certain zombie assumes that it is a date). Next update will probably be a bit longer. Enjoy!

“Dude, you’re just as drunk as I am that night,” the bearded man said as he wiped one of the tables in his café.

“I know, man.” Daichi sighed before sipping on his coffee. “But I can’t seem to trust those two. I mean, Suga threatened to kill me!”

“Of course, he would. You said you puked on his expensive bedsheets.” Asahi snickered, and his friend just frowned at him.

It had been two days after that particular event in Suga’s mansion. Daichi was still nervous about trusting the angel-like man. His mind was jumbled with different thoughts about him. Well, it had been that way after Oikawa told him that Suga had a crush on him because he’s the author of his favorite book…

… Okay, Daichi admits that he has a crush on Suga too. But it’s just too good to be true that the silver-haired man would like someone like him. He’s just a mere journalist who wears freaking glasses! Though he plays volleyball, he wasn’t really popular since high school. **(A/N: Airheaded volleyball studs are really hot, don’t you think?)**

“You’re overthinking again, Dai. You said yourself that Suga texted you last night. What happened to that?”

Upon remembering the text, the brunet journalist’s cheeks flamed. It was true, though.

_FLASHBACK_

_Daichi sighed after finally getting the approval for his report about an excellent news article. Yawning and deciding to hit the bed early, his phone suddenly rang a message notification sound._

_‘Huh… Wonder who could it be…’ When he reached for his phone that was sitting next to his laptop, his sleepy eyes widened. ‘S-Sugawara?!’ He couldn’t believe it at first, but he then remembered that Oikawa gave him his phone number. Daichi couldn’t decide whether to read it or not, but his hand seems to have a mind of its own._

_He opened the message._

_And a smile curled up to his lips._

**_Sugawara:_ ** _Um… good evening, Sawamura-kun. I’m so sorry about what happened at my house last time. Believe me, I’m not a criminal that you’re suspecting me of. And I’m very sorry for threatening you. I just get very upset when someone messes with the things in my house. Call me a meticulous person, haha! But really, I’m not a bad person. Please don’t hate me! Text me back if you like. I was hoping to meet you again. P.S. I want an autograph from the wonderful author of Trepidation ;)_

_Daichi’s heart seriously skipped a bit when he read the last lines. Suga wants to meet him again! And he wants an autograph!_

_“Oh my God, I can’t believe this! Shit, stop beating so fast, heart!” He had to clutch his chest just to calm himself down. Poor Daichi; he can feel himself acting like a high school girl in love._

_And the smile that he had on his face broke out into a shit-eating grin. If anyone can see him right now, they’d think he’s crazy or something._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

“Please tell me you texted him back.” Asahi had an expectant look on his face.

But Daichi lowered his head.

Asahi knew he didn’t, and he groaned. “Dude, that was your chance! I can’t believe the Captain Crow of Karasuno is really a total—”

“Continue that line, and you’ll suffer the consequences, Azumane.”

Oh, how Daichi’s strict captain voice never changed is a horror for Asahi right now. And he was even called by his family name! He felt like he was signing up for a hardcore volleyball practice again. “E-Eeep! S-Sorry, c-captain!” His legs shook like a hatchling

The brunet sighed as he ran his hand against his hair. “You’re really not helping at all. I don’t think I can do anything if he could text me right—”

RING!

It was a message notification sound on Daichi’s phone. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and opened the screen.

And he couldn’t believe what he saw.

Suga texted him again, and Daichi’s whole face became a scorching inferno.

**Sugawara:** Good morning, Sawamura-kun. I was really hoping you to text me back last night. I may sound a bit forceful, but I want to meet you at Spring Crow Café at 9am. I hope you can come, but I understand if you can’t. But I really hope that you do because I really want an autograph. And I want to talk and apologize to you properly in person.

“… Asahi, what time is it right now?”

The bearded man checked his watch. “Um… It’s 8:25.”

“Sugawara is freaking coming here in thirty-five minutes!” exclaimed the journalist that was almost losing his mind because he didn’t know what to do.

Asahi looked at him incredulously from head to toe. “Um… You’re still wearing a wifebeater and a worn-out—”

“I-I’ll be back to get changed!” And Daichi ran off at a pace that almost matched Kageyama and Hinata when running during volleyball practice.

~~~~~~~~~~

Suga frowned as he checked himself out on the mirror. He looked okay, based on his opinion, but he’s quite nervous about his appointment with Daichi. He wanted to look presentable to the eyes of the author of his favorite book. And upon realizing that he’s becoming self-conscious, his cheeks tinted with a pinkish color.

Oikawa walked into his room while munching on his mini meatballs – pardon because those are raw and have hints of blood. “Mmm… Are you sure you’re having a date with Sawa-chan in a public place? I mean, it sounds romantic, but—”

“I-It’s not a date!” Suga glared; his blush began to intensify. “And besides, I already mastered not to smile. Daichi and other people won’t be affected by my curse.”

Oikawa smirked. “Daichi, huh… I didn’t know you call him by his first name too. How rottenly sweet.”

“S-Shut up! I-I wouldn’t call him that when we meet!”

“Fine, fine, Suga-chan. Just make sure you buy me more meat, especially the ones with oozing blood on the flesh.” Chuckling, he decided to leave his best friend be.

_‘Stupid zombie who sometimes uses his stomach as his brain…’_ Suga thought before grabbing his black mask and stomped out of the room to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Shit, shit, shit! I can’t find anything to wear!” Daichi exclaimed as he rummaged his wardrobe. That line isn’t a literal thing at all; he just can’t decide which clothes to wear. He wanted to be presentable to the eyes of his silver-haired fan, and he will be damned if he laughs at him when he wears something embarrassing.

It took the brunet journalist a few minutes to wear something that finally fit his taste. He checked himself on the mirror, and he smiled. But that smile faltered when he noticed his glasses. _‘If only I don’t have poor eyesight…’_

Daichi never really wore glasses until his third year in college. His eyesight began to blur a bit, and he could only see things clearer with glasses or contacts. He didn’t really know how that happened, but maybe it’s because he’s been focusing too much on his laptop and phone.

“Well, I can wear contacts if— HOLY SHIT, IT’S ALMOST 9 AM!”

Like how Kageyama and Hinata competed in running the fastest, Daichi hurried back to the café. He just wished he securely locked his apartment door, though.

~~~~~~~~~

**Tooru:** Suga-chan, am I going to cook dinner for you? You didn’t really say what time you will be back, but I assume you will be before evening, right?

Suga sighed. He doesn’t really know if he would be glad about that because he knows that Oikawa usually cooks too much. It’s not like they can’t eat everything that he could cook, but we’re talking about a super zombie here who has a stomach that never gets full. His best friend’s appetite is a terrible black hole.

He finally typed away.

**Suga:** Idk. Just help yourself. I can cook on my own if I’m back early.

_‘I just hope he doesn’t eat everything in the fridge. Well, at least he won’t try to eat seafood.’_ It’s still a bit weird that a zombie as Oikawa can’t bear to eat seafood, even if they’re raw.

When his phone rang once again, he clicked the message.

**Tooru:** Kk! Don’t try to smile, aye? I’m worried that you might kill your boyfriend with that killer smile of yours {・ω-*}

Good thing Suga was still wearing his mask, or else people can see his red face.

**Suga:** He’s not my boyfriend!

After that message, the silver-haired man put away his phone in his mini bag with a huff.

_‘Daichi, where the heck are you?’_ It was starting to feel uncomfortable in the place. It’s not like there are many people around, but some looked at him as if he’s a suspicious person or something. _‘I swear, people nowadays are judgemental as always…’_

~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi was panting when he arrived at the café. People were looking at him weirdly, but he didn’t give a shit about them. He cursed himself when he realized he was sweating, but he thanked God when he found that his clothes were stained. With a handkerchief from his pocket, he wiped the sweat on his face as he opened the door.

And upon entering the café, he easily spotted a head with particular silver hair. The brunet journalist was breathless when Suga’s hazel-brown eyes met his dark-brown ones.

_‘Gosh, he’s beautiful…’_ But Daichi frowned when he found him wearing a black mask. As if reading his mind, Suga removed his mask, and the brunet smiled as he approached him. “S-Sorry if I was late…”

“Don’t mention it… Wait, did you just run to get here?”

A blush enveloped Daichi’s face as he took a seat. “Err… I-I—” He was cut off when Suga did something that he didn’t expect.

The silver-haired man pulled out a handkerchief from his mini bag. With the said cloth, he wiped the sweat from the other man’s face, and let’s just say that Daichi is a freaking tomato right now who was so embarrassed to move an inch. Huffing a breath, Suga said softly, “You look like you’ve run a marathon, y’know?”

“I-Is that a bad thing…?” _‘OF COURSE, IT’S A BAD THING! STUPID DAICHI!’_ He can’t help but mentally smack his stupid brain for asking that kind of question.

Suga thinned his lips before answering, “Maybe…” He puts back the man’s glasses to his face.

_‘See?! You ruined every—’_

“… but I’m glad you’re here. It’s all that matters.”

And Daichi can’t help but have an ear-to-ear smile plastered on his face.

Maybe Suga isn’t such a bad guy after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find this a bit crappy, but this is the plot that I have in mind. Sorry in advance, haha!

Hajime had a frown on his face as he looked at his laptop. Miyagi's crime rate had been reduced to rubble after the Angel of Fear incidents since the past year. He really doesn’t want to believe in such a myth-like story about that kind of creature, but people are becoming more aware of the info that Daichi lays out on his blog. His journalist friend said that his report about the Angel of Fear was rejected in Miyagi Times, but he still kept his interest in the creature and even created a blog.

Talk about being persistent, hmm? Hajime wondered how Daichi’s company didn’t fire him for doing such independent risk.

But something weird is happening today, and that explains the frown on the cop’s face. Though the crime rate had significantly dropped, there had been no new incidents of criminals getting foiled in the last two days. It was usually every day that either a high or low profile criminal gets sent to the hospital for insanity or cardiac arrest. No more new bad guys whose eyes turning white due to unexplained phenomena had been ever heard to be sent to the emergency room.

Did the Angel of Fear go on a vacation or something?

“Pssshhh! He’s not even real.” Hajime huffed before taking a sip of his coffee.

Suddenly, another fellow officer came to his office. It was Hanamaki. “Sir, I have a report about _him_ …”

“Who’s— Oh…” Hajime had a serious look on his face upon realizing who he meant. “What is it?”

“We have compromised an asset who knows _his_ identity.”

Hajime smirked. The time has finally come. It’s not about the Angel of Fear, but it’s about a bigshot criminal that had been lurking in the dark and terrorizing the peace in Miyagi. It’s a wonder why _he_ was still living up to this day despite the vigilant threat for the bad guys.

But now, Hajime is bound to end _his_ crook activities soon, with or without the help of the Angel of Fear.

“I shall prepare a meeting. Call in the others.”

Hanamaki nodded. “Yes, sir.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“So, Sugawa—”

Suga shook his head. “Just call me Suga, please, Sawamura-kun.”

Daichi was surprised but then smiled. “Then, you can call me Daichi. And I guess our family names are kinda similar, don’t you think?” _‘Crap, why are there butterflies fluttering in my stomach!’_ He had always imagined Suga calling him by his first name, so he hoped it would sound angelic when he says it.

“Um, okay…” And the brunet almost lost it when Suga stated softly, “… Daichi.”

_‘OMFG! He just called me by—’_

“Good morning, handsome sirs. May I have your orders?” Asahi was smiling innocently as he approached the pair, and Daichi couldn’t help but secretly glare at him for ruining his moment.

“I’d like a cappuccino and a butterscotch brownie.”

Daichi can’t help but stare at Suga as he talked. He looked so angelic…

“What about you, Daichi?” Suga snapped him from his daydreaming.

The brunet blushed slightly. “U-Um…” _‘BUT I ALREADY HAD COFFEE EARLIER!’_ He didn’t want to be rude and say that, though, so he decided to order as well. It wouldn’t hurt to have another cup of coffee, right? “I-I think I go the same as his, please.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back with your orders. Please enjoy yourself.” Asahi then winked at his friend, which made Daichi glare at him once again.

_‘I’m gonna kick your ass later, Azumane!’_

“Um… Daichi?”

“Y-Yes?”

Suga sighed and lowered his head slightly as he spoke. “I’m very sorry about what happened last time. It’s not my intention to threaten you, but I really have bad mood swings sometimes.” He fiddled with his fingers, something that brunet found cute. “I-I really don’t want you to think that I’m some—”

“It’s okay.”

Suga’s hazel brown eyes widened. “H-Huh?”

Daichi grinned. “I’m convinced that you’re not a bad guy. I want to get to know you more, though, and I’m glad you decided to meet up with me.” _‘Idiot, you should be the one to ask him to meet up!’_

He actually had that predicament as soon as he finally saw Suga once again in this café. Daichi was finally confident to trust the silver-haired man, and he felt awful after realizing that he didn’t even text him back. He admits that he had been pretty judgemental; the guy took him in his mansion when he was drunk, and his best friend even helped him with his hangover. They’ve been worried for a mere drunken stranger, and Daichi just returned their kindness with a harsh accusation of being criminals. Daichi wants to correct that mistake, be official friends with Suga, and maybe make a move towards him.

Yup, he’s going to make a move now. And he hoped that he won’t ruin this again.

“Let’s just enjoy this date and be ourselves, okay?”

…

…

…

When Daichi realized what just flew past his mouth, he blushed furiously. _‘FUCK! WHY THE FUCKING SHIT DID I SAY THAT!’_ Suga would definitely be weirded out by him now.

“… Sure.”

~~~~~~~~~~

_‘Don’t smile, Suga. You’re going to kill him!’_ Suga bit his bottom lip and tried to look down as low as possible. Why was it hard not to smile in front of this man? Why does he feel like his own lips are trying to betray him and plan to commit another mistake? He didn’t want to take another innocent life!

“Y-You really think this is a d-date?”

Again, Suga cursed internally after hearing another stupid yet undeniably cute question. Did he really have a crush on this dork as what Oikawa implied? If it’s true, then it’s gonna be a huge mistake!

His best friend explained to him everything. About Daichi evidently having a crush on him, about how Oikawa used that as an advantage to create a risky reason to trust them; it’s definitely not the plan that he himself had in mind.

But is this really even happening? Is Suga really getting engaged in a relationship that he knows would bring great despair for him in the end? He’s freaking thinking with his heart instead of his mind. _Again!_

“Yes, Daichi. This is a date.” But Suga didn’t look at him. Not because of his blushing cheeks, but he was refraining from smiling. _‘Don’t smile. Conceal it… Don’t kill him…’_ He would never tell this to Oikawa, that’s for sure.

He knew this shouldn’t have happened. It was surely a mistake…

~~~~~~~~~~

After their orders have arrived in a few minutes, Daichi couldn’t help but feel a bit sad for Suga as they talked about their lives. Suga is definitely a wealthy man, but he lost his loved ones at a young age. Though he inherited his family’s wealth, his life sounded a bit dull without having his family by his side. But knowing that Oikawa is his jolly best friend that keeps him company, Daichi was assured that he seems okay and still going on with life.

_‘He’s been a lonely angel for some time, huh…’_ Daichi thought with a frown.

“So, how about you, Daichi?” Suga asked before sipping on his coffee. “Tell me something about yourself.”

Daichi blushed. “U-Um… I’m a j-journalist at Miyagi Times.” He hated how he stammered like a total idiot. “And you, err… p-probably know that I’m also an a-author. B-But I only published one book in my whole life! I really suck at—”

“You’re cute, you know?” Suga commented while trying to get something from his mini bag.

_‘Heart, please don’t explode.’_ The brunet’s blush intensified. Suga was really flirting at him! He said that he was cute!

Daichi finally noticed that silver-haired man hasn’t really smiled throughout their “date”. It was okay, though; Oikawa already explained to him about that matter. It’s hard to believe that Suga is the extremely timid type, but after hearing his sad story earlier, Daichi was secretly vowing to be the one that will make him smile every day.

Daichi knew to himself that he had seen his smile before, but that was when he was drunk. He definitely blames the freaking fake wine for it. It’s a true shame that it was all a blur, but he would do anything to see that smile again.

“Please sign this, Author Sawamura Daichi.” Suga suddenly cut off his little daydreaming, and Daichi was bashful when he was handed a copy of book “Trepidation” and a marker.

“… E-Eh?!”

“I need your autograph, or else I would take back that all of this is a date,” Suga stated with a serious look.

_‘S-So he just scammed me for my autograph?’_ Daichi really thought he was finally having one of the best dates in his life!

The silver-haired man bit his bottom lip and blushed. “I-I was just kidding. I really enjoyed your company.”

_‘But he didn’t even smile! You’re really unbelievable, Suga…’_ With a smile, he took the book and the marker. After scribbling his signature on the cover, he gave it back to Suga. “Hope you’re happy now,” Daichi playfully huffed an irritated breath. He just wants to see his reaction to that.

“Thank you, Author-chan.”

_‘HOLY SHIT, HE JUST CALLED ME AUTHOR-CHAN!’_ Daichi needed a CPR right now. His heart just can’t take it anymore. Fortunately, he didn’t actually have a heart attack, and he only had a shit-eating grin on his tomato face.

~~~~~~~~~~

Oikawa was munching on his raw meatballs in the kitchen when he suddenly heard the door open in the living room. _‘Suga-chan’s back already?’_ Lunchtime was almost over, and it truly confused the brunet zombie because he thought that his best friend won’t be back until dinner.

When he got to the living room, a crying Suga was not what he was expecting to meet.

“Suga-chan, you’re finally ba— W-Why are you crying?!” Oikawa hurried to his best friend as soon as he found tears bursting from the corner of his hazel-brown eyes.

Suga’s chest ached as he cried. Oikawa wrapped his arms around him as they collapsed on the floor. He buried his face against Oikawa’s shoulder and cried harder than before he arrived at the mansion.

The brunet zombie is really confused and worried right now. He thought that meet up had gone well; Suga even managed to text him that everything went well before deciding to go back home! “What the heck happened?! Did you—”

“N-No…” The silver-haired man sniffled. “I-I didn’t harm him.”

“Then, why are you crying?!” Oikawa tried to make him look in his eyes. “Please tell me, Sugawara Koushi. You’re seriously making me worry!”

“H-He… D-Daichi i-is… I-I…” Suga couldn’t even continue what he wanted to say.

If a zombie like Oikawa could get a heart attack, then today would be the best time. The agonizing worry is making his stomach churn. “What’s with Daichi? Is he a crim—”

“I-I have a crush on D-Daichi!” Suga finally yelled.

…

…

…

To say that Oikawa is now frustrated on being worried at such a trivial matter is an understatement, and he didn’t know if he should laugh or pinch Suga’s stubborn cheek in irritation. But since the latter would risk getting his best friend having his cheeks torn off, he just laughed. “Oh, Suga-chan… You’re seriously going to be the death of me someday.”

“Y-You don’t understand!” Suga glared.

“I do understand, Mr. Crybaby,” Oikawa says while rolling his eyes. “You like Daichi, Daichi likes you too. And your relationship is risky because of your curse. But you know you deserve to be happy, Suga-chan. Don’t let—”

“H-He’s trying to find out my true identity!”

Upon hearing that, Oikawa became shocked and more confused. “W-What…?”

Suga gritted his teeth as his recent conversation with Daichi came back to his mind again.

_FLASHBACK_

_After spending some time in the café, Daichi and Suga decided to go to the park. Though at this point, Suga knew he should wear his mask back. But he followed what his heart told him to do; he exposed his lips that has a high chance of killing anyone if they curled into a smile._

_Daichi was fidgeting a little while they were walking, and Suga thought it was cute. He now realizes that they really like each other, and he knew it was a massive risk._

_“Are you okay, Daichi?” Suga tried to ask innocently._

_“A-Ah! Um… I-I’m fine, haha!”_

_“You don’t look like so. Did you forget something? Like, your work?” Realizing that it sounded like a stupid question because today is Sunday, Suga cursed himself internally and blushed._

_“Erm… I don’t have work today.” Daichi scratched his head awkwardly. “But I do have a blog that I’ve been working on for a few months now.”_

_That caught Suga’s interest. ‘So, he’s a journalist, an author, and a blogger.’ If he could just smile right now, he would do so. “And what kind of blog are you working on? I mean, if it’s not too much to ask…”_

_“I-It’s okay! Uhm… It’s about a creature called Angel of Fear,” Daichi stated with a smile._

_Suga went silent. ‘Shit…’_

_“I’ve been trying to know who he really is. I mean, if you don’t know about him, I’ll fill you in. He’s a vigilant creature who has been causing the drop of the crime rate here in Miyagi.”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_“Though I sometimes heard that he’s also apprehending criminals in other prefectures, I have a stipulated a theory that he’s here in Miyagi. He’s really cool, you know.”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_“I want to put him in the newspaper, but my boss said that it’s a waste of time. My pieces of evidence aren’t enough to prove that he genuinely exists. But maybe if I could just interview him or something, then the world could finally recognize what a hero he is.”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_“So, I created a blog as an independent source of info for anyone interested in him. I mean, it may seem like I’m becoming an independent journalist or something, but my company doesn’t really notice it. I just want to share facts about him and make him be recognized by the world.”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Daichi finally realized that he’d been babbling too much and must’ve bored out the silver-haired man. But when he looked at him, Suga had a wide-eyed expression. “Suga? Are you okay?”_

_‘D-Daichi is stalking me…’ Suga thought in horror. How did he not formulated a theory that Daichi is aware of the incidents? He’s a freaking journalist; he will not stop until he knows everything! ‘H-He wants to know the truth… H-He will expose me… H-He—’_

_“S-Suga…?”_

_“I-I’m sorry, Daichi. I-I need to go…” The still-shocked silver-haired man slowly backed away._

_Daichi was utterly confused and shock. ‘D-Did I say something wrong?’ Quickly inspecting the things that he said earlier, it seems that he didn’t even manage to say something terrible. “W-Where are you going?”_

_Suga shivered as he wore his mask back to cover his lips. He shouldn’t have listened to his heart._

_It was definitely a huge mistake._

_“S-Suga!” Daichi shouted as he watched the silver-haired man back away more further._

_“I-I forgot T-Tooru is sick today! I-I gotta go back home and take care of him! I-I’ll see you next time!” That was a terrible lie, but Suga hoped that Daichi would buy it._

_Especially when he said that they’ll be seeing next time again; that was definitely the biggest lie that he made today._

_Because deep down inside him, Suga knew he would need to avoid the man who wants to know the truth about him._

_He and Daichi must never see again._

_Until the end of time…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm updating this story so quickly. Though I find this a bit crappy, I'll try not to abandon this!

**Daichi:** Um… I had a great time, Suga. Hope to meet u again soon. Tell Oikawa I said get well soon! :)

Suga stared at the screen of his phone with his eyes sore from crying through the night. He can’t believe that he’s taken a liking to a journalist that had been trying to know his true identity. It was really a huge mistake; he blamed his heart for crossing paths with a man named Daichi.

And right now, he’s blaming his heart again for making him all flustered just because Daichi finally texted him for the first time. Suga was trying not to reply, but his hands were shivering in disobedience. His heart was telling him what to do again, and he’s starting to hate it.

RING!

Daichi sent him a message again.

**Daichi:** Are u still awake? Message me if you are, please :(

Suga was really, really trying hard not to message him.

But his heart won over his mind once again.

**Suga:** Yeah

And the silver-haired man felt tears rerun down his eyes. Why was this happening to him? Why can’t he control himself towards Daichi? If he harms the brunet journalist, he will never forgive himself this time.

He just wished that he never met him…

~~~~~~~~~~

“H-Hi, Suga!” Daichi mentally cursed himself after realizing his stammering. _‘I’m seriously a turn-off…’_

“Hello…” Suga spoke in a tired voice, which made Daichi worry.

“Um… Are you okay? You sound tired or something…” Then Daichi realizes something. “Oh, fuck! I-I’m sorry if I called. You must be trying to sleep, aren’t you? I-I’ll hang—”

“Daichi?”

The brunet gulped, his feet fidgeting under his blanket. “Y-Yeah?” He heard a seemingly depressed sigh on the other end of the line, and Daichi was seriously beginning to worry more. “A-Are you really okay, Suga?”

“I-I want you to know that I really like you. I-I know i-it sounds rushed—"

“H-Hey…” Daichi chuckled nervously as redness enveloped his whole face; he didn’t expect Suga to confess to him like this. He flipped himself, now laying his stomach against the mattress. “I like you too. Even though we only know each other for a few days, I-I do like you too.” He wondered why his feet couldn’t stop fidgetting.

A sniffle. And upon hearing that, Daichi guessed that Suga might have been crying.

“Are you cry—”

“N-No! I-I’m f-fine…” That was very denial of him.

“Suga…” Daichi’s voice softened. He didn’t know what happened, and he wants to find out why his cute angel – you read that right – had cried. “You’re definitely not fine. Do you want to talk about it? Did something happen tonight?”

Suga sniffled again, and Daichi’s heart clenched. “I-I’m really fine. I’m j-just s-scared…”

“What are you scared about?” Daichi tried to chuckle, but he smacked his head mentally for being stupid.

“I-I like you so much, it hurts…”

…

“I-I never liked someone this quick before. I-I d-don’t want t-to risk—”

“Hey, hey… It’s okay, Suga. We’re both in the same boat. I’m scared about this too.”

In actuality, Daichi never expected someone like Suga would be the one who can easily sweep his heart. He never got into a quick relationship like this before; it would’ve taken a lot of time first before getting fond of someone. He always had volleyball, studies, and work on his mind, and it was quite a shocker that he even managed to publish a romance novel. Maybe because he was yearning for it? Yeah, perhaps that’s the case because Daichi never got engaged in a steady relationship.

Fun fact; Daichi probably dated only two or three people in his life, and they were all girls. He had been hiding in the closet, and he thinks that boys are way out of his league. But those girls that he dated probably lasted only two weeks or a month. It’s not like he didn’t want commitment, but it’s because his feelings weren’t strong enough to continue those relationships.

And now, after meeting an angel named Sugawara Koushi, Daichi finally felt the feelings strong enough to pursue his heart. He was absolutely ecstatic that Suga felt the same too, but it’s scaring him if this was just a dream. What if Suga was just kidding? What if Suga was only in his head and didn’t exist at all? Daichi’s heart is new to this feeling as much as Suga, and he didn’t want to take risks too.

But Daichi knows that he has to face this bravely. He sighed before speaking, “Taking risks is a part of life, Suga. I know it’s scary, but I’m telling you that I’ll always be here. We’ll take slow steps, I’ll support you in any way I can.”

While waiting for the silver-haired man’s reply, Daichi wondered what Suga saw in him. He was just a four-eyed journalist who always stutters. Why would he like someone like him? Is it because he’s the author of Trepidation? That novel is a piece of crap; it isn’t even popular!

_‘Why does an angel like you have to like someone like me, Suga…?’_

And in a few moments, Daichi heard something that he never heard from Suga before.

He laughed. Not a mocking laugh, but a soft and content laugh. It was soothing, almost heaven-sent.

And, God, Daichi felt that he’s falling in love with him.

“Thank you, Daichi…”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Um… Where are we going, Suga-chan?” Oikawa asked as he looked at the unfamiliar surroundings from the car window. There were so many trees everywhere, and he’s starting to worry about Suga’s plan.

“Somewhere,” the silver-haired man stated simply with a serious expression on his face.

The brunet zombie has encountered his best friend like this before, all serious and stoic. And it scares him about what he’s planning to do. Was it related to Daichi? That man was affecting his best friend strangely.

It’s been a week after Suga told him that Daichi was a journalist who had been chasing his tail for almost a year. They began texting each other frequently, but it seems that Suga doesn’t want to see him in person. He always refused, lied that every day is a busy day with the company that he's investing money in, or even said he’s out of town. Truth to be told, Suga wasn’t really called in for company meetings nowadays, which was strange. It may seem like Suga is avoiding Daichi, and Oikawa knew that it was for the best, but they always make up for that by texting and calling each other on the phone.

Gosh, they are truly perfect for each other if it wasn’t for the stupid curse.

Implicitly, Oikawa tried to figure out if they were meeting the journalist or not by asking, “Where is this somewhere that you’re talking about?”

Suga sighed. “The home of someone who can help us figure out how to end this curse.”

Oikawa’s chocolate brown eyes widened in shock. He doesn’t know who his best friend was talking about, but he was confused about why he didn’t tell him sooner. He always thought that their soulmates are the only ones who can fix them; now he’s telling him that someone can really help them after all?

“I didn’t tell you about Kiyoko before.” Suga looked at him with a frown. “She doesn’t want to be discovered. I once came to her house, and she almost killed me because she thought I was an incarnation of the great evil.”

“I don’t understand what you just said. Aren’t we cursed and considered as—”

“We’re cursed, yes. But we’re not truly evil, right?” When Suga realized that he accidentally curled a smile, he immediately apologized. “Oh, shit! I’m sorry about that, Tooru…”

If Oikawa wasn’t immune to it, he would’ve gone insane and probably died. But he noticed one thing about his cursed best friend right now; he was on his breaking point. He’s becoming someone he’s not, and Oikawa thinks that it would be a good thing if the curse isn’t limiting him. He always wanted to see Suga smile more; he rarely saw him smile at him despite being immune to it.

“It’s okay, Suga-chan.” The brunet zombie grinned. “I’m immune to your curse, so I think you can smile around me more.” Suga was definitely holding back his expressions, and Oikawa wondered what his true self would look like after the curse is lifted.

Suga’s hands on the steering wheel shivered. “B-But I-I—”

Oikawa laughed. “Just focus on driving, Suga-chan. If we crash on a tree, I’d worry if something bad happens to you. You know that I’m also immortal.” _‘Someday, Suga-chan… We’ll finally live happily ever after with our soulmates…’_

Whoever this Kiyoko truly was, Oikawa hoped that she finally helps them.

~~~~~~~~~~

“You look stressed.” Asahi frowned at the smaller man.

Noya sighed as he stirred his soup blandly. “You noticed, huh? My boss is trying to give me the hardest job that I will be doing in my life.”

The bearded guy chuckled softly at his exaggeration. “I’m sure there’s nothing too hard for you to work on, Noya. You always give your all in everything.”

“Oh, but there’s one more thing that’s hard, and it’s not related to my job…”

Good thing that Asahi wasn’t drinking on anything or he would’ve choked. “U-Uh… W-What d-do you m-mean?”

“You should’ve seen your face, babe! Hahaha!” Noya really liked teasing this gentle giant. Screw that; Asahi is _his_ gentle giant. And he loves how he cares for him deeply and cheers him up on simple things.

But screw that again; Noya loves Asahi. Period, no erase.

But going back to his work problem, the smaller man sighed depressingly again. He couldn’t do what his boss was asking him to do. It was too much for him to handle.

“Ahem…” Asahi finally regained his composure after such a lewd joke that he heard from his boyfriend. He’s worried about him right now; he wondered what kind of job was making him this stressed. “What are you tasked to do? I mean, it wouldn’t be that too hard, I guess.”

“Mr. Bens wants me to contact our scariest investor.”

Asahi remembered that Noya was the boss’s secretary, and it was his job to keep in touch with such a matter. “Um… If it’s not too much to ask, who’s this investor that you’re going to contact?”

“Babe, you’re not really asking too much. Don’t worry about it.” Noya smiled. And his expression went down while he stated, “It’s Mr. Sugawara Koushi.”

… Okay, the bearded guy seriously did not expect that Daichi’s boyfriend was a bigshot.

“Mr. Bens seems to be planning to end his investment contract with Mr. Sugawara. I really can’t believe he would do that because the man is one of our important investors. But I’m telling you right now that he’s terrifying.” Noya had his hands moving about like he was telling a horror story.

“How so?” Asahi hummed as he took a sip of his coffee.

Noya rubbed his chin. “Hmm… He doesn’t smile. He always has this stern and stoic expression on his face. I’d like to compare him to Kaneki Ken from the anime that we watched last night, but Mr. Sugawara is scarier!”

It was Asahi’s turn to laugh, which made Noya pout.

“There’s nothing funny about him, Asahi. If you just—”

“I know that guy, Noya.” The bearded guy smiled. “He’s Daichi’s boyfriend. Though you’re right that he doesn’t smile, he doesn’t look like Kaneki Ken to me.”

“Whaaattt?! Daichi-san has a boyfriend?!” Noya looked like a shocked baby boy at this point, which Asahi couldn’t help but grin at. “Why didn’t you tell me about that? And he even got our scariest investor!”

“I’m not sure, but they seem to be really close. Daichi kept talking about him when he goes here to grab a coffee. They even had their first date here.”

Noya was seriously not believing this. If their captain was dating his company’s scariest investor, then he should probably ask for his help. He wouldn’t have to risk getting a heart attack from the fearful anticipation of contacting Mr. Sugawara. _‘I should go to Daichi-san’s apartment after this…’_

As if reading his mind, Asahi smirked. “Wanna go to Daichi’s place to get some help?”

And Noya smirked back. “Hell yeah!”


End file.
